


Gentle Light

by badbreadpuns (AzureMagician)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Human/Monster Romance, Moth Boy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMagician/pseuds/badbreadpuns
Summary: After a fun Christmas day, you spend the evening with your moth bf.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Gentle Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my good buddy Bee, who wanted fluff with my new moth boy. Thanks for being an awesome beta and friend!
> 
> Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate it, and have a lovely Friday if you don't! 🎁

Above a quaint bookshop sits a well loved apartment, glittering with lights. White, red, green, blue, yellow. They weave together into a symphony of color, protecting the home from the heavy veil of winter night.

In the center of the room is a dazzling tree. There are no presents underneath, as you and Saturn opened them this morning. Two stockings hang on the wall, one with your name and the other with his.

You both sit on a comfortable couch, watching the fireplace. With a yawn, the big periwinkle moth wraps one of his four arms around your shoulder.

“Did you have a good Christmas?”

Leaning into him, you lie your head against his fluffy chest. “Of course.”

A calico kitten plays at your feet, whacking at your socks with a swift paw. With a chuckle, you pick her up and cuddle the small ball of fluff.

“Butterscotch is enjoying herself too.”

Placing the spunky kitty down, she races over to the tree and gets in a one-sided boxing match with an ornament. You rise from the couch, taking a moment to stretch. Saturn eyes you, a smirk growing as you crack your neck.

“Want some hot chocolate?”

He chuckles. “I’d love some.”

You head to the kitchen. Saturn did an awesome job decorating in here too. Lights and paper snowflakes hang on the walls. A gingerbread man cookie jar sits on a counter, and a much smaller tree stands in a corner. He even hung a mistletoe in the doorway.

A red coffee maker sits next to the fridge. Reaching up into the cabinet, you pull out two festive mugs. You take two hot chocolate pods out of the box next to the maker, placing one inside and setting a mug underneath the nozzle.

Pressing the button, the machine stirs to life, emitting a gentle hum as it warms up the drink. You don’t have to wait long for the hot chocolate to pour into the mug. Taking the cup and sitting it aside, you repeat the process.

Your hands return to the cabinet, pulling out a bag of marshmallows. Grabbing a handful, you drop them into the cup, the sugary treats melting into gooey goodness as they swirl in the drink. You take a sip. It’s delicious!

Hot chocolate pours into Saturn’s cup, and you plop another handful of marshmallows into it. Grabbing the mugs, you make your way back to the couch, careful not to spill the drinks.

Saturn meets you at the doorway, giving you a wink and a grin.

“Look what’s above us.”

The old mistletoe trick. He loves any opportunity to kiss. Rolling your eyes, you stand on your toes and smooch him on the lips. After a moment of bliss, you pull back with a smile.

“That’s all?” His laugh is deep and delightful as always.

“Want me to spill these drinks?”

He shrugs, taking a mug. “Guess not.”

You sit in front of the fireplace, warmth and light pouring from the dancing flames. Saturn joins you, grabbing your waist with his lower arms and nuzzling against your back. With a free hand he pets your hair, humming softly.

You love it when he holds you like this.

Sipping your drinks and relaxing, you both spend the rest of Christmas evening in peace. Wrapped in his strong, fuzzy arms, you drift off to sleep.


End file.
